One Piece - Straw Hat Pirates In Raffles Island
by felishamayu
Summary: Setelah mendapatkan Brook menjadi kru barunya. Luffy dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangan di Grand Line. Namun sesuatu terjadi di lautan, sehingga mereka terdampar disebuh pulau. Pulau yang mengeluarkan bau busuk. Dimanakah mereka berada? Apa yang selanjutnya yang terjadi pada mereka? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **One Piece sepenuhnya milih Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Sunny Go berlayar tenang di lautan Grand Line. Sepertinya hari ini memang sangat bersahabat bagi siapa saja yang sedang berlayar. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan kicauan burung camar menambah ketenangan. Begitupun dengan semua kru bajak laut Topi Jerami mereka menikmati kehangatan, ketenangan, dan keheningan di lautan dengan caranya masing-masing. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengalami petualangan besar. Ya melawan salah seorang Shichibukai, Gecko Moria. Namun selain itu mereka dapat merekrut anggota baru. Sesuai keinginan sang kapten, dia ingin memiliki seorang musisi di kapalnya. Brook, setelah menemukan kembali bayangannya dan dapat berkeliaran bebas dibawah sinar matahari dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Luffy CS.

Hari ini adalah hari ketenangan bagi mereka, meskipun entah beberapa hari kedepan lagi mereka akan menemukan tantangan dan rintangan seperti kemarin. Brook sang anggota baru menikmati ketenangan ini dengan meminum secangkir _ocha_ dan sesekali memainkan biolanya dan mengeluarkan nada-nada yang indah. Tentunya bagi dia itu adalah hal yang paling nyaman dan dapat membuatnya tenang.

Berbeda dengan Franky, dengan stelan kemeja yang tak ia kancing kan dan celana dalamnya tersebut, dia berada di ruangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Mungkin menciptakan alat baru atau memperbaiki alat yang sudah ada dan memodifikasinya sedemikian rupa, sehingga dapat digunakan kembali tentunya dengan tenaga baru.

Nico Robin, dia tetap membaca buku. Bagi dia membaca itu sangat penting guna menambah pengetahuan. Apalagi membaca sesuatu hal atau kejadian di masa lalu dan mempelajarinya, itu sangat menambah pengetahuan baginya. Dan tentu saja mencari tahu dan mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di balik sejarah.

Lain halnya dengan Chopper. Rusa ini memang senang juga membaca, namun berbeda topik bahasan dengan Robin. Dia terus mempelajari ilmu kedokteran dan membuat penawar untuk berbagai macam penyakit. Di ruang kerjanya dia sedang meracik obat untuk keperluan mendatang. Ya, sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Sanji sang koki beralis keriting ini sibuk dengan kompor, wajan, pisau, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perkakas dapur. Dia memasak untuk para kru yang sangat mudah sekali terjangkit virus lapar –ah itu bukan virus tapi panggilan alam–.

Dan lautan yang tenang ini membawa sang navigator ulung untuk segera menyelesaikan pembuatan peta yang sempat tertunda dengan berbagai macam kejadian dan petualangan yang mengharuskannya menunda pekerjaannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Zoro dia berada di ruang _gym_nya. Dia merasa kekuatannya harus ditambah lebih lagi. Meskipun dia sekarang memiliki harga buronan setelah mampu menghabis hampir semua agen Baroque Works di Whisky Peak. Dia masih harus terus berlatih. Memang sifat manusia tidak pernah puas, tapi bagi Zoro dengan berlatinya dia bukan untuk menaikan harga buronannya dan menyaingin sang _senchou_. Tapi dia ingin menepati janjinya pada Kuina. Dan tentu saja ingin mengalahkan Mihawk.

Jika yang lain fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka. Lain halnya dengan dua sejoli ini, ah salah dua sahabat ini yang sibuk memancing. Luffy sekarang berambisi untuk mendapatkan ikan besar dan menyuruh Sanji untuk memasakannya. Meski ada ikan besar di aquarium kapal, bagi dia masih kurang besar. Dia ingin mendapatkan yang lebih lagi.

Sedangkan Usopp dia dipaksa Luffy untuk ikut membantunya memancing mencari ikan besar sesuai yang diinginkan sang kapten. Yah, apa boleh buat dia pun menuruti keinginan sang kapten, dengan syarat dia juga harus dapat jatah atas tangkapan ikan besar nantinya.

"Luffy..." Usopp bergumam. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan, sudah sangat lama mereka menunggu tangkapan ikan besar. Namun ikan tersebut tak kunjung memakan umpannya.

"Ha?" balas Luffy tanpa sedikitpun melirik Usopp. Matanya tetap tertuju pada pancingannya dan menatap air laut yang biru. Dia takut seperti tadi, lengah sedikit dia tidak jadi mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah memakan umpannya.

"Aku mulai bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri. Lain kali kita memancing lagi, mungkin ikan-ikan sedang tertidur. Masa sedari tadi tak ada satupun ikan yang memakan umpan kita." Tukas Usopp dia memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ah _wakatta_! Mungkin saja makanannya kurang enak." Celetuk sang kapten. Dia mengkerutkan keningnya "Bagaimana jika Sanji memasakan makanan untuk mereka, tahu saja mereka mau memakan umpan yang di buatkan oleh Sanji. Aku sih yakin mereka bosan dengan makanannya, pasti selalu saja cacing."

"_Baka!_ Memangnnya ikan-ikan mau makan masakan Sanji? Yang ada mereka gak suka. Mungkin saja mereka sedang tertidur dan kekenyangan karena sudah ada yang memberi mereka makan." Kata Usopp mengutarakan alibinya. Ya meski tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Yah mungkin saja." Dan jeng-jeng Luffy percaya saja.

"Yosh! Jadi kita sudahi saja memancingnya." Usopp beranjak dari tempat pagar kapal. Namun dia tidak menaikan pancingannya. Dia berjalan berbalik, tapi sejurus kemudian...

"Usopp umpan mu dimakan ikan!" teriak Luffy.

"Wah,_ hontou ni?_" Usopp melihat kearah pancingannya, dan ya Luffy benar! "_Strike!"_ seru Usopp dia mengangkat pancingannya dan mencoba menarik ikan yang terkena umpannya.

Dan munculah seekor ikan yang tidak biasa. Ikan ini besar –tapi kata Luffy ini masih kecil– sisiknya pun besar-besar. Usopp dan Luffy baru pertama kali melihat ikan ini.

"Oy Sanji! Usopp dapat ikan!" teriak Luffy memanggil sang koki.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sanji segera menuju sumber suara. Memastikan apa yang dia dengar mengenai tangkapan ikan itu benar.

"Mana? Jangan bilang hanya ikan kecil biasa." Kata Sanji dia mendekati Usopp dan Luffy. Ketika dia mendekat sekaligus memeriksa ikannya, bola matanya menjadi bulat. "_Masaka?_" Sanji terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"_Nandayo, _Sanji?" tanya Luffy dia jadi heran melihat Sanji yang terkejut.

"Kenapa ikan ini ada disini? Ini kan jenis ikan air tawar." Sanji memeriksa ikan itu setiap sentinya.

"Mungkin saja dia tersesat." Jawab Luffy ngasal, ya dia selalu saja seperti itu.

"Yasudah, Usopp simpan saja di Aquarium. Aku akan kembali ke dapur memasak makan untuk kalian." Kata Sanji dan diapun berlalu menuju dapur.

Luffy dan Usopp menghela nafas dalam hatinya mereka membatin, _jadi ikan ini tidak bisa dimasak sekarang_?

Matahari sudah berada ditengah-tengah, sinarnya memanca kesegala penjuru. Jika sudah sepeti ini, sudah seharusnya jam makan siang. Tapi semua kru belum keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hanya ada Luffy dan Usopp di dek kapal. Juga Robin dan Nami di belakang kapal.

"Nami-_swaaaan_, Robin-_chwaaan_!" Suara khas koki kapal, Sanji memanggil kedua gadis dikapalnya, yang sudah beberapa hari, bahkan minggu, atau bisa jadi beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah menjadi temannya. Namun, bagi Zoro nada seperti itu mengganggunya.

"Aku sudah selesai membuatkan masakan untuk kalian. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, aku masak makanan ini tentunya dengan menggunakan hati." Sanji meletakan hidangannya diatas meja Robin dan Nami.

"Arigatou, Sanji-_kun_." Kata Nami sembari tersenyum.

_Ah senyuman Nami sangat manis sekali, andai aku bisa memilikimu Nami-_swaaaan, batin Sanji. Dan sejurus kemudian matanya berubah menjadi hati berwarna merah muda.

Setelah itu dia menuju dek kapal memberikan makanan untuk kru yang lain.

"Oy, Sanji!" sapa Luffy.

"Oy!" kata Sanji dia melihat kearah Luffy yang sedang bersandar di dek kapal dengan kedua tanggan yang dia lipat dan dia letakan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Tadi kau bilang masak menggunakan hati? SUGEEEEE! Aku kira kau masak menggunakan perkakas dapur seperti yang pernah kau perlihatkan pada ku saat kita menyamar menjadi koki angkatan laut di markas G-8. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat mu memasak menggunakan hati. Lain kali kau perlihatkan padaku ya!" Luffy tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan rentetan giginya. Dia sangat bangga terhadap Sanji, ternyata dia bisa masak menggunakan hatinya. Bagi Luffy itu prestasi yang luar biasa.

PLETAAAK!

Sebuah pukulan kaki mendarat di kepala Luffy yang sedang anteng.

"_Itai_!" Luffy mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dia rasa sakit setelah mendapat pukulan kaki dari Sanji.

"_Bakayaro!_ Maksud ku bukan seperti itu..."

Belum sempat Sanji meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Usopp memotong memberi tahu "Percuma saja dia tidak akan paham."

Sanji menghela napas, benar kata Usopp. Luffy memang polos –terlalu polos– sampai istilah seperti itu saja dia tetap tidak paham . "_Oy, minna! Hayaku, Gohan wo Tabesamu!"_ seru Sanji memanggil semua nakamanya.

Yah tak harus menunggu lama, semua kru Mugiwara keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tentunya mereka sudah sangat lapar. Ketika sudah berkumpul di dek kapal, mereka mulai makan bersama-sama.

"Daging, Hakm...Nyam...Nyam. _Oishiiii_!" Luffy memang sudah tidak tahan jika menemukan daging, tak peduli dengan apapun dia terus melahap daging. Apalagi itu buatan Sanji, koki nomor 1.

Semua kru makan dengan lahapnya, hampir semua hidangan Sanji disapu bersih oleh mereka. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berbeda dirasakan oleh Nami. Dia sendiri heran dengan keadaan yang berbeda itu. Kenapa bisa secepat ini? Selain itu entah datang darimana banyak burung camar berterbangan melintasi Sunny Go terbang menuju arah jam 9 dimana Sunny Go berlayar.

"_Masaka?_ _Minna_ lupakan makanan kalian sekarang cepat turunkan layarnya." Nami melirik kearah log posenya, _arah jam _sembilan, batinnya. "Franky arahkan kapal searah jam 9. _Hayaku!_" teriak Nami, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasi di lautan. Kenapa keadaannya sangat berubah, anginnya pun berubah. "_Minna Hayaku_! Kita tidak punya waktu lama!" tukas Nami.

Semua kru melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Nami. Mereka yakin ada yang tak beres. Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh angin, ah tidak bukan angin tapi ombak!

"Nami gawat ombak datang." Seru Robin memberi tahu Nami.

"_Wakatta wakatta_. Franky cepat nyalakan sistemnya!" Nami berteriak "_Minna_ cepat turun!" Dia memanggil rekan-rekan yang tadi berusaha untuk menurunkan layarnya.

Namun sebelum Franky mengaktifkan sistem Sunny Go. Tiba-tiba ombak telah menerjang kapal.

BUUUUUURRR

Ombak besar mendorong Sunny Go. Mereka terlempar entah berapa meter mungkin kilometer. Di dek kapal semuanya porak-poranda, air ombak menyiram kapal. Dan semua kru tersungkur.

* * *

Bau menyengat membangun Chopper dari tidurnya, _chigau chigau_ dia tidak tidur tapi pingsan. Dia baru ingat sebelum dia pingsan ombak besar menerjang Sunny Go

_Ah bau apa ini, sungguh sangat menyengat tidak enak. Bau sampah,_ batin Chopper. Saat dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia sadar bahwa semua temannya tergeletak pingsan. Mencoba menghitung jumlah temannya tahu saja ada yang hilang. Tapi, syukurlah lengkap.

"_Minna_ bangun!" seru Chopper dia menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Baunya sungguh sangat mengganggu pernapasan. Namun usaha itu tidak berhasil, dia mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan badan teman-temannya dan berharap mereka bangun. Tapi tetap saja tidak.

_Tidak mereka masih hidup, oh Kami-sama_, batin Chopper dia mulai kelihatan bingung. Aha, tiba-tiba ada cara yang melintas dibenaknya.

Chopper mendekati Brook dan membisikan "Brook, aku akan memperlihatkan celana dalam ku padamu." Bisiknya dengan suara imut hampir menyerupai seorang gadis. Dan sejurus kemudian Brook bangun.

"_Pantsu Pantsu. Doko ni?"_ tanyanya dia mencari sesuatu yang dia cari. "Ah, ini bau sekali." Kata Brook yang baru sadar akan bau sampah yang menyengat. "Meski aku tak punya hidung aku bisa menciumnya." Tukasnya.

"Brook tolong aku, bangunkan mereka! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Disini sangat bau!" keluh Chopper.

Ketika melihat sekelilingnya dia baru sadar teman-temannya pingsan, sungguh reaksi yang lambat. "Yohohoho, aku akan bangunkan mereka!" kata Brook dan dia memainkan sebuah nada yang alhasil membangunkan semua kru.

"_Itai! Doko ni arimasuka?"_ itu yang pertama kali diucapkan Zoro ketika sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ah, sial. Bau sekali!" seru Sanji.

"Dimana kita? Apa ombak itu sudah tidak ada lagi?" tanya Robin.

"Entah lah, maafkan aku, aku terlambat menyalakan sistemnya." Jawab Franky.

"Ah, _Yokatta_ kita selamat!" Usopp menghela napas.

Nami mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Ketika dia melihat tangannya, mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. "_Min...na L...og Pos...se."_ katanya terbata-bata.

Ketika semua kru melihat kearahnya, mereka serempak berteriak "_NANI?!"_

**DONG!**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy minna-san, ah _gomen_ mungkin Mayu terlalu lama untuk memposting lanjutan SHP IRI –singkatan apaan, aneh kali–. Ya, karena ada beberapa kendala. Tapi, Mayu sekarang akan memposting lanjutannya. Maaf ya apabila masih anjlok-anjlokan gini. Maklum Mayu baru buat FF lho :". Dan ekstremnya Mayu buat yang berepisode-episode, ya itu Mayu ga bisa bikin cerita sekali jadi. Ah terlalu banyak selayang pandangnya, _so check this out. _Maaf ya kalau banyak typo.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : One Piece sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda, Mayu hanya mengembangkan imajinasi Mayu yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan Mayu sendiri tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun seriusnya

* * *

"_Min...na L...log Po..se_." Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin rasanya menahan air mata untuk tidak bergulir jatuh dipipinya. Tapi usaha itu tak berhasil, Nami menangis ketika melihat penunjuk arah yang bisa digunakan di Grand Line –tentunya selain Eternal Pose– pecah, tidak lebih tepatnya rusak dan tentunya sudah tidak bisa di gunakan lagi.

"_NANI?"_ semua kru terkejut ketika melihat penunjuk arah itu yang melingkar dilengan Nami rusak. Mungkin gara-gara terjangan ombak tadi? Ya bisa saja, itu kemungkinan besarnya.

Wanita berambut _orange_ itu melihat wajah teman-temannya, terutama sang kapten. Hampir semua air muka teman-temannya itu menunjukan keputus asaan. Namun sang kapten sepertinya tenang saja. Dia memang seperti itu selalu saja tenang padahal ini situasi sangat genting. Ketika Log Pose rusak mati lah, mereka tak punya arah dan tujuan.

Melihat raut wajah Luffy yang tidak memperlihatkan respon gelisah, putus asa, ataupun kecewa. Nami merasa bingung, log pose itu tanggung jawab Nami! "Luffy" Kata Nami lirih.

"Hah?" ya itulah respon sang kapten, hanya bertanya –ada apa– ketika temannya menyapa dirinya.

"Kau hanya merespon dengan '_Hah'_ dan memasang wajah bego seperti itu?" tiba-tiba suara Usopp meninggi "Luffy, ini masalah serius. Apa langkah yang harus diambil?" tukas Usopp. Terdengar nada keputus asaan dari ucapannya itu.

"Disini bau busuk." Celetuk Chopper dengan entengnya. Indra penciumannya kuat sehingga dia merasa tidak tahan dengann bau yang sangat menyengat tersebut. Mungkin teman-temannya tidak terlalu merasa bau, tapi dia yakin bau ini, mereka menciumnya.

"_Daijobou_." Luffy hanya menyikapi hal tersebut dengan satu kata –tenang saja–.

"Luffy bagaimana bisa tenang?" Nada Usopp bukan hanya meninggi tapi ini lebih mirip dengan berteriak, giginya berubah menjadi bertaring-taring, matanya hampir keluar.

"Usopp, coba tenangkan dirimu!" tegas Robin. Dia tidak tega melihat Nami menangis yang kini berada dirangkulannya.

Usopp hanya terenyak mendengar perkataan Robin. Tapi jujur saja dia tidak bisa tenang dengan keadaan ini, dia tidak mau mati konyol disini.

"Oh Robin-chwaaan, ketika kau membentak auramu muncul dengan mempesona." Kata Sanji dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Masih sempat saja kau menggombal, heeh." Cibir Zoro. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan si koki genit. Disituasi seperti ini masih saja sempat-sempatnya menggombal.

"Yabette! Maafkan aku minna. Ini semua salahku. Log pose ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Dan aku tak bisa menjaga kepercayaan kalian padaku." Kata Nami lirih dia menundukan kepalanya, sembari terisak karena dia merasa sangat amat bersalah. Gara-gara dia teman-temannya putus asa, gara-gara dia mungkin Luffy tidak bisa menemukan One Piece. Ya secara petunjuk arahnya sudah lenyap.

Luffy menghampiri Nami dia berjongkok dihadapannya, sejenak dia menatap Nami yang masih tertunduk, terisak, dan tak tahu mungkin apa yang harus dia perbuat. Dia memukul lembut kepala Nami.

"Tenang saja Nami." Katanya dengan nada tenang.

Ketika Nami mendongkak keatas melihat wajah Luffy. Luffy tersenyum seolah-olah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Disana hati Nami menjadi tenang, Luffy memang seperti itu bisa menenangkan setiap hati teman-temannya.

"L...luffy" rintih Nami.

Dan Luffy hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Nami. Dia menghela napas dan beranjak berdiri. "Yosh, Minna!" serunya dengan posisi tangan diatas menekan topi jeraminya agar tidak longgar. "Sebenarnya kalian tahu tidak kita ada dimana?" tanya Luffy.

Semua kru menggeleng bingung. "Memangnya kita dimana?" Franky celingukan melihat kearah sekitar. Mereka sedang berada ditepi pantai sebuah pulang yang sedikit bau.

"Akupun tidak tahu." Jawab Luffy ringan "Shishishi..." dia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau malah bilang 'kalian tahu kita ada dimana?' itu seolah-olah kau memang tahu kita ada dimana!" bentak Zoro memarahi Luffy.

Luffy berjalan dan turun dari Sunny Go "Yep!" katanya mantap. "Aku dan kalian memang tidak tahu kita dimana. Tapi ini sebuah pulau! Kita bisa membeli atau mencari log pose disini. Makanya kalian tenang saja dulu." Kata Luffy dengan meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang. "Eh?!" Luffy mulai kebingungan sendiri dia menutup hidung. "Tapi... kok disini bau busuk ya?"

"Ah kau baru menyadarinya Luffy, disini memang bau mulai terganggu." Kata Chopper dihidungnya disumpal dengan barang semacam tisu untuk mengurang aroma baunya yang sangat menyengat hidung.

"Memang disini bau. Tapi Chopper tak perlu juga kau menggunakan penyumpal hidung. Baunya tidak terlalu menyengat, walau sebenarnya aku tak punya hidung. Yohohoho" kata Brook, dia tertawa. "So, _Senchou_ kemana tujuan kita?"

Luffy menunjuk kearah hutan yang lebat. Sepertinya hutan ini yang menyebarkan bau tidak sedap yang hampir tercium disegala penjuru arah.

"Sepetinya hutan itu memang menimbulkan aroma tidak sedap." Kata Robin dia memopong Nami yang masih terlihat sedih. "Dan kita harus kesana. Benarkah kapten?" tanyanya pada Luffy yang sudah berada dibibir pantai masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Ah, aku bisa pingsan." Kata Chopper rusa itu memang penciumannya dahsyat. Sepertinya dia tidak sanggup mencium bau ini lebih lagi. "_Demo_ aku ingin tahu ini bau apa. Ingin memastikan apa dugaanku benar." Lanjut Chopper, dia turun dari kapal dan mengikuti sang kapten.

"Yosh! Kita pergi!" seru Luffy.

* * *

Markas Besar Tentara Angkatan Darat Pulau Raffles.

Seorang tentara berpangkat Letnan Jendral, dengan pakaian berwarna hijau, baret hijau, juga pangkat bintang tiga di pundaknya berjalan tegap menuju ruang di ujung markas lantai dua _National Soldier of Raffles Island_. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru sampai-sampai dia menghiraukan sapaan dari rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang tertulis 'R. 01/II Jendral Nakamura Eiji'. Tentara berbintang tiga tersebut mengetuk pintu dua kali dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"_Konnichiwa _Nakamura-_san_." Hormatnya pada Jendral Nakamura Eiji. Dia membungkukan badannya.

"Oh, _konnichiwa_ LetJen Akio-_san_. _Nandayo?_ Sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru. Apakah ada yang ngin kau laporkan padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius namun tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya. Nakamura menghisap cerutunya, dan meniup asapnya yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

Jujur saja Akio sangat terganggu dengan keadaan ini. Dia tipikal orang yang tidak suka merokok dan asap rokok. Dia masih mempunyai pikiran bahwa dia harus menjaga wibawanya menjadi seorang tentara, penegak keamanan dalam sebuah negara.

Dia terbatuk. "Ah _gomen ne_ Nakamura-san." Katanya. Akio mengibaskan tangan kanan di depan hidungnya, menangkal asap yang akan terhirup olehnya.

Nakamura mematikan cerutunya dia ingat bawahannya yang satu ini tidak suka dengan asap rokok. Untuk menghargai, akhirnya Nakamura mematikan cerutunya.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ah iya ada. Di tepi pantai ada kapal bajak laut yang menepi dengan illegal."

"Bajak laut? Apakah Shirohige?" tanya dengan mengkerutkan dahi sedikit.

Nakamura sangat tertarik dengn bajak laut Shirohige. Dia ingin sekali melawannya! Ya melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, melawan kekalahan yang dahulu... ah sungguh sangat sakit dan tak bisa dibayangkan. Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, toh sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Dia dan beberapa teman-temannya yang sekarang tergabung dalam Tentara Nasional Pulau Raffles sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dahulu diinginkan oleh para leluhur mereka. Pasti para leluhur bangga sekarang melihat mereka bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya!

"_Chigau yo_. Anda pernah dengar nama Monkey D. Luffy?" tanya Akio-san.

"Monkey ?" Nakamura berguman mencoba mengingat nama tersebut. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Monkey D. Garp. Ah apakah dia keturunan dari Garp? Seorang Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut." Tukasnya.

"Menurut berita seperti itu, dia adalah cucu dari Garp. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir. Kakeknya seorang penegak keadilan, tapi cucunya yah pembuat onar dan menyusahkan angkatan laut atauppun angkatan darat seperti kita."

Nakamura hanya terdiam. Dia belum terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang Luffy dan kru bajak lautnya. Yang dia tahu Luffy sekarang menjadi buronan para angkatan laut. Dan dia sangat berambisi untuk menjadi seorang raja bajak laut.

Dia beranjak dari kursi empuknya berjalan kebelakang, menatap keluar dari kaca besar diruangannya yang menghadap ke perkebunan bunga. Dan dia ingat satu hal! "Akio-san." Katanya dengan nada tegas. "Tawan kapal mereka, tapi jangan kau ambil hartanya dulu. Dan beritahu semua tentara untuk bersiaga. Jika melihat pergerakan Luffy dan teman-temannya harap mengambil tindakan!" tukasnya. Nakamura tersenyum sinis.

Akio bingung dia mengkerutkna dahinya. "

_Mugiwara selamat datang di Pulau Raffles, aku akan menangkapmu! Dan membuktkan pada Marinir, bahwa tentara seperti kami mampu menangkap buronan seharga 300 juta berry. Kami akan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh dunia. Dan tentunya masyarakat dunia akan percaya pada kami, ah khususnya aku. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa! Dan kalian akan merasa bersalah telah menolakku ketika dulu aku ingin bergabung dengan angkatan laut_, batin Nakamura.

* * *

Luffy dan teman-temannya menyusuri hutan yang sangat bau busuk. Mereka mencoba menahan bau yang sebenarnya sudah membuat mereka mual. Apalagi Chopper dia sudah seperti orang mabuk saja. Untungnya Zoro mau untuk menggendong rusa kecil itu.

"Ah, kapan sampainya?" keluh Usopp dia sudah tidak kuat dengan keadaan yang sungguh tidak mengenakan.

"Jangan kau mengeluh Usopp!" sentak Franky.

"Bagaimana tidak mengeluh kita sudah jalan hampir sepuluh menit tapi belum kunjung menemukan kehidupan disini. Binatangpun jarang ada, hanya banyak lalat!" teriak Usopp.

"Sudah! Bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar." Kata Nami yang pusing jika mendengar teman-temannya bertengkar. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. "Usopp aku juga sudah tidak kuat. Tapi daripada kita terperangkap disin terus? Kita harus berusaha."

"Ah Nami-swaaan kau memang sangat tegas!" kata Sanji tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang menandakan kekagumannya terhadap Nami.

Zoro yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Eh, Chopper! Bisa kau kemari sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" teriak Robin. Entah sedari kapan Robin sudah berpisah dengan rekan-rekannya.

Chopper yang mendengar panggilan dari Robin dia turun dari pundak Zoro dengan sempoyongan menuju kearah Robin yang mungkin berjarak 10 meter darinya.

"Ada apa Robin?" tanya Chopper dengan nada ngirung dia menutup hidungnya. Kini bau busuk yang dia rasakan sangat amat menyengat."Ah." katanya hampir pingsan.

"Kuatlah Chopper!" Robin menggendong Chopper yang hampir tidak berdaya. "Coba lihat! Menurutku ini yang menyebabkan hutan ini bau." Robin menunjukan bunga-bunga yang sangat besar berwarna merah dan disana banyak sekali lalat.

Mata Chopper menjadi bulat ketika melihat bunga tersebut, sungguh bunga yang sangat besar. Ini bunga terbesar yang pernah dia lihat. Dugaan dia benar bau busuk ini bersumber dari bau ini. "Rafflesia Arnoldii." Gumam Chopper.

"Ah iya kita sekarang berada di pulau Raffles!" kata Nami. Entah sedari kapan semua kru sudah berada disebelah Robin.

"SUGEEEE! BUNGANYA BESAR SEKALI! INI BISA DIMAKAN?" Luffy menghampiri bunga-bunga Rafflesia dan dia mulai digerumuti lalat. "Ah bau bau!" teriaknya.

"Oy! Suruh siapa kau kesana?" teriak Zoro, kaptennya tetap tidak berubah. Mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Sudah jangan berlama-lama disini. Cepat kita harus keluar dari hutan ini!" kata Chopper. Dan semua teman-temannya setuju akhirnya mereka bergerak kembali mecari jalan keluar dari hutan yang sangat bau busuk.

.

.

Hampir dua puluh menit mereka menyusuri hutan, akhirnya mereka menemukan pemukiman. Namun disini tidak terlalu banyak rumah. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terhampar perkebunan teh. Dan beberapa bangunan yang bisa dikatakan seperti rumah. Para petani perkebunan teh yang mayoritas wanita sedang bekerja memetik daun teh yang masih muda –pucuk teh–.

"Wah, _ocha_!" seru Brook ketika dia melihat perkebunan teh yang terhampar luas. Dan disini sungguh tidak tercium aroma bau busuk lagi.

Akhirnya mereka bisa menghirup udara segar. Dan memang udara disini sangat segar. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan segerombolan pria memakai pakaian berwarna loreng-loreng –hijau dan hitam– dan baret hjau dikepalanya.

"Mugiwara no Luffy!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan suara berat memanggil nama Luffy. Dia berada tepat di depan Luffy.

"_Nanni?_" tanya Luffy dengan memajangkan wajah polosnya. "Kalian siapa?" tanya Luffy heran. Tentu saja heran tiba-tiba mereka datang secara tiba-tiba dengan membawa senapan.

Laki-laki itu tertawa "Hahaha... pertanyaan yang bagus untuk seorang tamu, ah tidak penyusup." Dia maju satu langkah "Kami penegak hukum disini, Tentara Nasional Pulau Raffles." Tukasnya.

Luffy bingung sendiri dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya padamu. Apa tujuan mu kesini Mugiwara?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menekan.

Tentu saja jawaban Luffy "Aku tidak tahu." Dia saja tidak yakin log posenya mengarah kepulau ini. Bukan hanya dia Nami, Nami tidak yakin!

"Kau tidak tahu apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hotaka-san, cepat saja kita ambil tindakan." Bisik seorang tentara dibelakangnya.

Mendengar bawahannya mengatakan seperti itu dia bersemangat untuk menangkap Luffy dan teman-temannya. "Karena kau telah berani menginjakan kaki di pulau ini. Sekarang nasib kalian ada ditangan kami." Dia memberi isyarat kepada pasukannya untuk bersiap.

Sementara itu Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Brook, Franky, Nami, Usopp dan Chopper sudah siap dengan serangan yang akan diluncurkan oleh para pasukan tentara yang jumlahnya banyak. Katana Zoro sudah siap untuk meluncur bebas menebas para tentara tersebut.

"Satu, dua, tembak!" Seru Hotaka memberikan perintah.

Peluru dari senapan para tentara meluncur bebas. Luffy mengisyaratkan kepada teman-temannya untuk tidak mengambil tindakan. Ketike peluru tersebut hampir mengenai mereka. "Gomu gomu no Fusen!" sejurus kemudian tubuh Luffy mengembang menjadi bulat melindungi teman-temannya dari peluru. Dan pada saat itu juga peluru yang meluncur mental dan malah mengenai para tentara.

Seketika perkebunan teh yang damai menjadi ricuh. Para petani berteriak ketakutan. Dan tentara yang selamat segera bangkit juga beberapa mengamankan para petani menuju pos tentara.

Hotaka yang melihatnya sangat terkejut. _Dia memang kuat, benar-benar dia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan harga buronannya senilai 300 juta berry_, batinnya. Namun Hotaka tidak menyeraah begitu saja.

"Kau boleh memukul mundur kami sekarang. Tapi tidak untuk nanti, dan asal kau tahu. Kalian tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari pulau ini, kapal kalian kami tawan! Hahah" dia tertawa.

"Sial! Gomu gomu no..."

"Rupa rupa thirtymin!" _Prok_ terdengan suara tepukan tangan sekali. Tentunya itu menghentikan serangan Luffy pada Hotaka.

Seseorang muncul, pemuda gagah berpakaian berbeda sedikit dengan teman-temannya. Tapi tetap dia menggunakan pakaian berwarna hijau dan baret hijau.

"Hotaka-san, sedang apa disini? Kemana para petani? Apa mereka diliburkan? Kau tidak tahu jika petani itu libur kita tidak bisa memproduksi teh!" tegas seorang pemuda yang muncul secara misterius tersebut.

Dan dengan misterius juga, tiba-tiba Hotaka bingung sendiri. Melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada petani yang bekerja. Begitupun dengan para pasukan yang tadi tergabung dalam barisan untuk membasmi Luffy dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah _gomen ne_ _Senchou!_ Sa...saya tidak tahu. Maaf saya akan kembali bertugas dan menyuruh para petani untuk memetik teh." Hotaka mengangkat tangan kanannya disamping kepalanya. Dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk kembali bertugas di pos.

Kini yang tersisa hanya bajak laut topi jerami dan laki-laki misterius itu. Laki-laki tersebut masih sangat muda dibandingkan dengan Hotaka. Sepertinya 10 tahun lebih muda. Namun dia sudah mendapatkan pangkat Kapten. Tentu saja dia sangat loyal kepada pulau Raffles dan pasukan tentara nasional. Sehingga diusia muda dia mampu menjabat sebagai Kapten ditingkatan Perwira Utama.

Luffy dan teman-tamannya sangat heran dengan kemunculan laki-laki tersebut. Zoro sudah siap dengan katananya jika sewaktu-waktu laki-laki tersebut meluncurkan seragan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luffy "Kenapa kau menghalangi ku?" tambahnya, dia tidak suka jika ada yang ikut campur dengan urusannya.

Namun laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum "_Daijoubu_." Katanya tenang.

"Jangan basa-basi cepat kau jawab pertanyaan Luffy!" sentak Zoro. Dia mulai kesal dengan semua yang ada di pulau ini

"_Hajimemashite, Watashiwa _Hideaki_ desu. Yoroshiku _Mugiwara!"

**DONG**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**STRAW HAT PIRATES IN RAFFLES ISLAND**

Chapter 3

Yosh minna-san, Mayu akan menceritakan imajinasi Mayu lagi yang sempat tersendat beberapa hari. Maaf yaaah... Selamat membaca ^^ Jangan lupa review juga yah. Mayu perlu saran dari temen-temen. Arigatou

**Disclaimer **: One Piece sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda. Mayu hanya mengembangkan imajinasi Mayu tanpa mendapat keuntungan sedikitpun dari pihak manapun.

**Rate : **T

**Genre **: Fantasy/ Adventure

Typo banyak bertebaran, OC lumayan banyak juga sih soalnya ini pulau baru tapi konten mungkin masih sama seperti cerita One Piece, alias ga OOC. EYD masih belum sempurna, dozo ^^

* * *

"_Hajimemashite, Watashiwa _Hideaki_ desu. Yoroshiku _Mugiwara!" Kata Hideaki seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 24 tahun dengan perawakan tinggi 174cm, berkulit kuning langsat, memakai pakaian dinas harian Tentara Nasional Pulau Raffles dan tak lupa baret hijaunya. Memperkenalkan diri kepada Luffy dan teman-temannya yang merasa heran dengan kemunculan pemuda tersebut.

Semua bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Ada apa dia? Haruskah untuk memperkenalkan diri dulu seformal itu?_

Zoro yang kesal dengan kedatangan Hideaki yang dirasa misterius mulai angkat bicara. "Berisik! Jangan basa-basi. Apa maumu? Ingin bertarung, hah?" Zoro terlihat serius dan menantang.

Mendengar ucapan Zoro yang seperti itu dengan tenang Hideaki hanya melemparkan senyuman. Bukan senyuman sinis atau dingin, tapi senyuman tulus, senyuman ucapan selamat datang. Kontan mereka –Luffy dan teman-temannya– merasa semakin bingung dengan sikap pemuda didepannya.

"Yohohoho, kau aneh sekali anak muda. Kau malah tersenyum padahal jelas-jelas rekanku menantangmu. Atau apakah kau terpesona dengan kegagahan pangeran pedang kami? Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak punya mata dan tidak bisa melihat dan memastikan apa benar Zoro itu gagah. Yohoho" kata Brook sembari tertawa.

"Meskipun kau tidak punya mata, tapi kau masih terlihat menawan tuang tengkorak." Puji Hideaki pada Brook dia memberikan senyuman lagi.

"_Orang ini aneh sekali. Jika aku lihat dia tidak ada niat untuk mencelakakan kami. Tapi harus tetap waspada. Apalagi aku harus tetap menjaga Nami dan Robin agar berada di koridor yang benar. Selalu dalam pengawasanku!"_ Sanji membatin ketika melihat senyuman dari Hideaki.

"Franky." Ucap Chopper yang berada dibelakang Franky, lebih tepatnya dia sedang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Franky yang besar.

Tapi percuma saja Chopper bersembunyi, Hideaki melihatnya "Kau pasti dokter kapalkan? Beruntung sekali Luffy mempunyai dokter kapal sehabat dan selucu kau, Chopper." Kata Hideaki ketika matanya menemukan sosok Chopper.

Sejurus kemudian setelah mendengar ucapan Hideaki, wajah Chopper berubah menjadi sangat imut sembari bergoyang dari kanan ke kiri dia berkata "_Baka!_ Kau sangat bodoh, aku tidak akan tersanjung dengan pujianmu!"

"Berisik! Kau terlalu bertele-tele! Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maumu?" Nada Zoro mulai meninggi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Jujur Zoro mulai muak dengan sikap dan tingkah Hideaki.

"Ah tenang Zoro." Sergah Luffy dia mencoba menengkan temannya yang sudah mulai meninggi dan bersiap menebaskan katananya. "Aku bingung dengan sikapmu Hideaki. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Katakan! Apa kau mau menangkao kami dan menyerahkan kami pada marinir atau apa?" tanya Luffy dia mencoba setenang mungkin.

Hideaki tersenyum, lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya senyuman itu bukan senyuman sinis dan kebencian. Tapi senyuman tulus "Maaf Luffy-san sikapku membuat kalian bingung. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan maksudku disini dan sekarang. Waktuku tak banyak Luffy. Apa kau dan teman-temanmu mau ikut denganku? Aku harap kau mau. Aku bisa membuatmu dan teman-temanmu aman untuk sementara waktu." Kata Hideaki.

"Apa jaminannya jika kami akan selamat?" tanya Nami.

"Apapun jaminannya terserah kalian. Tapi aku akan menjamin keselamatan kalian untuk beberapa waktu selama kalian disini dan kapal kalian dibebaskan. Aku akan mencoba untuk membebaskan kapal kalian dari tawanan rekan-rekan kerjaku."

Semua diam tertegun, dari nada ucapannya sama sekali tidak terdengar nada untuk mencelekai. Tulus sangat tulus untuk membantu.

"Kapten sebaiknya kita percaya saja pada orang ini. Tapi kita harus tetap waspada." Bisik Robin pada Luffy yang sedari tadi terus memandang wajah Hideaki.

Luffy mengangguk sepertinya tanda setuju, sependapat dengan Nico Robin. "Yosh! Kita ikut denganmu. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan apa maksudmu bersikap seperti ini pada kami! Dan kau harus membantu kami melepaskan kapal kami dari tawanan teman-temanmu."

"_Wakatta_. Aku berjanji!" kata Hideaki dengan tegas.

* * *

Bangunan berwarna putih yang menjulang tinggi di bagian utara pusat kota Pulau Raffles. Letaknya yang tidak jauh dengan Markas Besar Tentara Pulau Raffles, dan hanya bangunan ini yang tampak menawan, indah, dan sangat berbeda dengan bangunan-bangunan lain, tidak ada tandingannya. Bahkan Markas Besar Tentara sekalipun, yang bisa dikatakan besar tidak bisa menandingi kemewahan dan keindahan bangunan putih tersebut.

Bangunan ini didalamnya penuh dengan aktifitas atau hiruk pikuk administrasi pemerintahan. Berbeda dari pulau-pulau lain, pusat kegiatan administrasi pemerintahan di pulau Raffles ini bertempat jauh dari kota. Berada dibagian utara yang tenang, berada di dataran tinggi pulau. Namun meskipun gedung tersebut menghadap ke pegunungan jarak diantarnya tidak terlalu dekat.

Bagian depan gedung tersebut menghadap ke pegunungan. Sebuah gunung yang bisa dikatakan berbeda dengan gunung-gunung lainnya. Mengapa bisa? Iya tentu saja bisa. Jika sebagian besar gunung memiliki puncak yang tinggi, namun berbeda dengan gunung yang terletak di Pulau Raffles ini. Puncak gunung yang bisa dikatakan rata –datar–. Dan disekeliling gunung terdapat pepohonan hijau yang menjulang tinggi.

Jika bagian depan menghadap pegunungan, berbeda dengan bagian belakang. Ketika melihat pemandangan dibagian belakang gedung akan melihat hiruk pikuk pusat kota pulau Raffles. Gedung ini bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat pematau keadaan kota Pulau Raffles. Dan tentunya tidak sembarang orang dapat memasuki gedung tersebut. Hanya para jajaran pemerintahan yang bisa memasuki gedung indah dan mewah bergaya arsitektur Art Deco ini.

Nakamura Eiji berjalan tegap menyusuri tangga melingkar didalam gedung. Menuju lantai lima, lantai paling atas dari gedung tersebut. Sebenarnya lantai puncak ini adalah lantai tambahan. Dan dilantai tambahan ini terdapat ruangan Gubernur Jendral Pulau Raffles, pemimpin pemerintahan juga pemimpin militer dari pulau ini.

Sesampai didepan pintu ruangan Gubernur Jendral, pintu yang terbuat dari baja guna melindungi sang kepala pemerintah sekaligus kepala militer. Nakamura mengetuk pintu tersebut menggunakan besi yang tergantung dipintu.

Didalam seoramg pria bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang sedang duduk santai dan menikmati ketenangan di balkon ruangannya. Menatap kearah pusat kota Pulau Raffles. Kota itu tenang tidak ada keonaran terjadi, meskipun...

_Tok-tok-tok_

Gubernur Jendral mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk, sehingga ketenangannya sedikit terusik.

"Ah, pasti Eiji!" ucapnya. Mengingat Nakamura adalah seorang Jendral Tentara Nasional Pulau Raffles dan bisa dengan mudah mengunjunginya, karena hanya Nakamura dan Sekretaris Jendral yang dengan mudah mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Dia beranjak dari kursi balkon menuju kursi kerjanya menyalakan cerutunya. "Masuk Nakamura-san!" perintahnya.

Mendengar perintah sang Gubernur Jendral, Nakamura Eiji memasuki ruangan yang bisa dikatakan besar. Terdapat patung-patung dan barang-barang antik disana. Nakamura melihat atasannya menghisap cerutu, duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Kau mau melaporkan masalah bajak laut topi jerami?" tanya sang Gubernur Jendral. Tanpa disangka berita tersebut sudah terdengar sampai kepada kepala pemerintahan di pulau ini, seketika air muka Nakamura berubah menjadi terkejut. "Tak usah kau terkejut seperti itu. Saya tahu dia akan datang kesini. Karena pulau ini juga salah satu pulau yang harus dia lewati olehnya dan ataupun bajak laut lain yang berambisi mendapatkan One Piece yang tidak jelas keberadaannya. Dan saya menunggu kedatangan dia." Ujarnya, Gubernur Jendral itu sedikit mendengus.

"Haruskah kami menangkapnya?" tanya Nakamura.'

"Jangan kau tangkap. Undang mereka kemari saya ingin berbincang dengannya." Jawabnya.

"_Nande_?" Nakamura bingung dengan reaksi sang Gubernur Jendral yang malah ingin mengundang bajak laut buronan angkatan laut.

"Ikuti saja perintah saya!" sentak sang Gubernur Jendral.

"Ah, _Ha'i gomen ne_ Evanbosh-_sama_." Setelah itu Nakamura berbalik kanan meninggalkan ruangan megah itu, meninggalkan sang Gubernur Jendral sendiri di ruangannya.

* * *

Setelah Nakamura Eiji selaku bawahannya meninggalkan ruangan yang selama 20 tahun ini menjadi ruang kerjanya. Dia kembali beranjak ke balkon memegang pagar pembatas menatap lurus kebagian selatan.

_Selamat datang Mugiwara di tempatku! Aku telah menunggumu_, batin Evanbosh sang Gubernur Jendral.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Luffy dan teman-temannya dibawa ke hutan, tapi bukan hutan yang sama. Meskipun bukan hutan yang sama bau dari bunga Rafflesia Arnoldii masih tercium, Chopper sendiri sudah kewalahan dengan baunya, sampai-sampai dia harus digendong oleh Zoro.

"Kenapa kau bawa kami ke hutan?" tanya Usopp yang berjalan dibelakang memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan hanya ada binatang lalat berterbangann.

"Hanya jalan ini yang aman untuk kalian. Tidak ada satu orangpun kecuali aku dan keluargaku melewati hutan ini. Maafkan dengan hutan kami, hampir disetiap hutan kami terdapat bunga Rafflesia Arnoldii. Tapi ada satu hutan yang bebas dari bunga ini." Ujar Hideaki yang berada didepan menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Luffy dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak lewat sana saja Hideaki? Aku khawatir terhadap Chopper." Kata Luffy.

"Jika kita lewat hutan itu kita harus melalui kota pulau ini, jarak dari hutan tersebut menuju tempat yang akan kita tuju juga sangat jauh, akan memakan banyak waktu. Dan situasi itu tidak menguntungkan untuk kalian, lagi pula kalian harus melewati bangunan Ishora."

"Ishora?" tanya Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, dan Zoro berbarengan.

"Ya, Ishora itu bisa dikatakan pusat pemerintahan pulau ini. Tempat dimana Gubernur Jendral berada. Dan aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawa kalian." Hideaki berhenti dari langkahnya, membalikan badan kekarnya melihat wajah Luffy dan teman-temannya. "Yosh, kita sampai! Selamat datang di Kuil Stupa. Kuil ini tidak terjamah oleh siapapun kecuali keluargaku."

Hideaki memperlihatkan pemandangan indah dibalik hutan itu. Bangunan berstupa-stupa, sangat besar dan luas. Dan terdapat stupa paling besar ditengah-tengahnya. Kuil ini terbentuk dari batu-batu yang disusun secara rapi, tapi tidak menggunakan semen sebagai perekat antara batu-batu tersebut.

"Disini kalian akan aman. Aku jamin!" tukas Hideaki.

"Kita akan tinggal dialam terbuka seperti ini? Apa kau gila?" tanya Zoro.

"Apa kau juga tega melihat kedua wanita ini beristirahat dialam terbuka seperti ini? Lelaki macam apa kau!" sentak Sanji, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Nami dan Robin harus beristirahat disini. Yang Sanji khawatirkan Nami jatuh sakit seperti dulu, meskipun sekarang mereka sudah memiliki dokter kapal. Tapi Sanji tetap khawatir.

"Tenag, tenang _minna_. Kalian akan tinggal di rumah kakekku. _Hayaku_!"

Hideaki membawa mereka ke rumah kakeknya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Mungkin hanya beberapa meter, tepatnya berada disamping barat Kuil Stupa tersebut.

Sesamapainya di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut, Hideaki mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua.

"Yaa, _chotto matte Onii-chan_!" terdengar suara gadis dibalik pintu. Suara langkah kakinya sekarang terdengar jelas, dan dia membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"_Konnichiwa Mitsuko_-_chan_. Aku membawa tamu kesini." Kata Hideaki dia memperlihatkan Luffy dan teman-temannya.

Gadis yang mungkin lebih muda 6 tahun dari Hideaki melihat kearah Luffy dan teman-temannya. Dan matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang dianggap... menarik olehnya.

"Ah _kawaii!_ Apa dia sakit?" Gadis yang bernama Mitsuko tersebut mendekati Zoro yang sedang menggendong seekor rusa kecil yang mungkin sedang tertidur.

"_Kawaii?_" Chopper terbangun dan terlihat masih sedikit bingung.

"Oooohh, _kawaii_!" lagi-lagi Mitsuko memuji Chopper kini muka Mitsuko berubah menjadi menggemaskan.

"_Baka baka! _Aku tahu kau berusaha memujiku. Tapi aku tak akan terpangur bocah kecil!" teriak Chopper ya tentunya dengan ekspresi senang, mukanya memerah.

"_Mitsuko..._" panggil seseorang dari dalam rumah, suaranya lemah mungkin itu kakek Hideaki.

"Ah, silahkan masuk." Mitsuko mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. "Maaf aku tinggal sebentar." Dia berlari menuju dalam rumah sedikit terburu-buru.

Luffy dan teman-temannya duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari rotan, sedangkan Hideaki masuk kedalam rumah sepertinya akan membawakan minuman kepada mereka yang bisa dikatakan sudah kelelahan.

Ruangan tersebut polos tidak ada sesuatu yang menempel didinding, hanya ada kursi rotan dan meja kecil. Jendela tidak terlalu besar hanya ada satu dan itu terdapat disebelah pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian Hideaki datang membawakan minuman untuk mereka.

"_Dozo_." Katanya mempersilahkan tamunya.

"Oy, Hideaki!" seru Zoro "Sekarang ceritakan sesuai dengan janjimu tadi." Tuasknya.

Namun Hideaki diam, melihat kearah lantai rumah.

"_Nande?"_ tanya Franky.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukan aku yang akan menceritakannya. Tugasku sekarang hanya membawa dan mengamankan kalian." Ujar Hideaki.

**DONG**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
